Chaingang All The Way
by JaydenJoker
Summary: JohnxOC DavexOC Dave's little sister, Casey, is a huge John Cena fan. What happens after he kisses her at Wrestlemania? What happens when John's cousin Traci finally gets some alone time with Dave?
1. Wrestlemania 21

Author's Notes: I'm starting another John Cena story because I'm a Cenaholic. Yes, it's true. It takes place during and after Wrestlemania 21. John's cousin is a character that I made for my best friend, Courtney, and she is intended to be with Dave. Just so you know. Well, enjoy! Side note: I'm going to try to put a link up to the ring attire and whatnots that I mention throughout. Once again, enjoy!

name: Casey Batista

WOOH!

Wrestlemania 21, the biggest stage of them all. My brother was facing Triple H for the Heavyweight Championship and I was facing Trish Stratus for the Women's Championship. Dave has been training like, well an animal and so have I. Today was the big day and nervous wasn't in the dictionary.

"You ready Casey? You're up first."

"I know Dave, I'm fine."

"You're gonna win tonight. Don't worry about it."

He hugged me close and gave me a pat on the back. Gotta love my big brother.

"Thanks Dave. I have a feeling you're gonna win tonight too."

"Five minutes, Ms. Bautista."

"Ready Case?"

I nodded and gave Dave one last hug. I walked out of the curtain as they played my theme song. (Who Followed Who by Default)

"Announcing first, the challenger from Washington D.C. Casey Batista!"

People cheered and I could hear Jerry & JR commenting on my wristbands. Yeah, they were John Cena wristbands; I'm a fan, can you blame me for showing a little love?

"And now announcing the current WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!"

I turned towards the ramp to meet the gaze of Trish. She could tell that I wanted gold. She climbed into the ring, handed the ref her belt and the match started. Ten minutes into the match-up, things started to go downhill. "Trish got the Chick Kick!" I heard JR scream and I felt Trish go for the pin. No way in hell am I losing this match. The ref got to 2 and I kicked out. I could see the look of amazement and shock on Trish's face as I slowly got up. She went for the 2nd Chick Kick but I caught her leg and spun her into the mat. I stood her back up, punched her in the face and performed a roundhouse kick. Trish hit the mat hard so I went for the pin. 1...2...3 Oh my god. I just won the Women's Championship.

"Here's your winner and the new Women's Champion, Casey Batista!"

The ref handed me the belt and raised my hand as the winner. I couldn't believe it. I actually won. Although, my victory was short lived. I heard JBL's intro music and I started to wonder why. I slowly turned around to come face to face with JBL.

"I used to think you were alright, little Batista. But now...you are no higher on my list than John Cena. So, this is what I'm gonna do."

I was kinda puzzled as to what he meant but I didn't really have time to think about it because JBL hit me hard in the face. I hit the mat, wondering why he was doing this.

"Most of you are probably wondering why I just did that. Allow me to explain."

_That would be lovely JBL_. He grabbed hair and yanked me up to my feet.

"This is why I hit you. This is a John Cena necklace. That man is nothing more than a common criminal. He doesn't deserve to be in this industry, doesn't deserve to have fans and sure as hell doesn't need a pretty girl like you being a fan. John Cena is nothing to this industry and this necklace, just cost you Batista. You deserve to be punished for being his fan!"

What happened next is still a blur but I know what had happened. JBL dropped the mic and gave me his 'punishment' so to speak. According to my brother, I was bleeding and perhaps unconscious by the time there were enough refs to pull JBL off of me. Dave also said that he came running out after JBL was restrained. I do remember waking up with an ice pack over my left eye and hearing some people talking.

"Dave? Are you there?"

"He said that he'll be right back. He told me to keep an eye on you."

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. "John Cena?" I opened my right eye to catch John staring at me.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I know your voice anywhere."

John sat down on the chair next to me and he looked kinda sad.

"Something wrong John?"

"I feel horrible. I mean, I pretty much caused this to happen to you."

"It's not you, it's JBL. He's just scared because he actually has an opponent who take his belt away from him. I know I wore the necklace and the wristbands but he didn't have to get all jealous."

John laughed. The door opened to reveal JBL and his buddy, the US Champion, Orlando Jordan. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. I'm not finished you yet Batista."

What the hell is wrong with this guy? JBL grabbed me and before John could do anything to help, Orlando grabbed his arms and held him back. JBL hit more one more time and my world went black again. I slowly came back, hearing someone talking in the background.

"...and apparently since this Batista doesn't know what a real wrestler is, I'm gonna to teach her the right way."

I felt someone grab my hair and wrap me up in the ropes so I was sitting on the bottom rope. I slowly opened my eyes to see JBL smirking at me.

"Good you're awake. Now I'm going to ask you one question. Get it right, we'll pretend like this never happened. But, get it wrong and there will be consequences. Alright then. Who is the wrestling god?"

He put the mic in my face and waited for my answer, with a smirk on his face. _You aren't gonna like this JBL_.

"John…Cena." Wham! I felt my cheek begin to sting after he hit me with the mic. 20 minutes go by, I've been hit at least 50 times and JBL wasn't letting up. Isn't his match scheduled for now?

"And introducing the challenger, from West Newbury Massachusetts weighing in 240 lbs, John Cena!"

John's music hit and I began to smile. JBL's face was priceless. JBL, for the last hurrah, hit me so hard my mouth began to bleed. I fell from the ropes and rolled into a heap on the floor. JR was nice enough to help me over to the announcing table. I watched as John came down the ramp and he looked angry. Before John went into the ring, he came over to the announcing table. He gave me a look, looked at JBL and came over to me. He looked at me for a few seconds, then back at JBL. What happened next, shocked not only me but everyone in the arena. John got really close to my face, leaned in and gave me a mind blowing kiss. He pulled away smiling and headed into the ring.

Jerry leaned over, covered the mic and asked, "Was that planned?"

I shook my head, still in shock as to what just happened. The entire match, I never took my eyes off John. When John won, the arena exploded in applause. After John did his crowd surf, he came back over to me and held out his hand. I gently grabbed his hand and he led the way out of the arena. We got to his locker room and he closed the door behind us.

"Why? Why did you do that out there, in front of all those cameras and all those people?"

"Well, it got to me, you being a fan and all. I couldn't think of any other way to show my appreciation."

_Makes perfect sense._

"If I offended you then I'm sorry. I just had to do what I had to do."

"It's ok John, I understand. I just, um, was a little shocked. I was a little overwhelmed too because as you can see I'm a big fan."

John smiled and I felt my knees go weak. "You ok? You shivered a bit."

"That smile of yours has that effect on me John." "What the hell is that?" "My phone. Gimme a second." I answered my phone.

-Phone Conversation- (**a/n: **the 'm' is for casey and the 't' is for john's cousin traci)

m: Hello.

t: Oh my Batista. What the Booker just happened on Wrestlemania? Explain yourself Case!

m: Two things. One: everytime you say that 'oh my Batista' thing it creeps me out because that is my brother. Two: why don't you ask your cousin what went down, seeing as he was the one who did it. I didn't even know it was gonna happen, I swear.

t: Put him on then. I have to discuss something with Mr. Cena.

m: Alrighty.

"Here, John. Your cousin wants to talk to you." John came over to me, smiled and took my phone. I watched him talk to his cousin and caught myself smiling at John. John ended the conversation and handed me my phone.

"Well that was um, interesting. My cousin said that she is coming home today so she'll be here around 11 tonight."

"Cool. Do you want to hang out until then?"

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

Now there is a tough question. "Well, I gotta wait for Dave's match but after that we could go to my place."

"Sounds fun. Are you gonna sit ringside for your brother's match?" I nodded. "I'm gonna go change into my Batista shirt, just to show a little love for my brother." As I went to leave, John grabbed my arm which caused me to turn and face him.

"I'm going with you. JBL is probably still pissed off about me winning and I don't want him to come after you again."

"Ok then. That's really sweet John, thanks." He smiled and I saw his cheeks turn a little red. _Aww. He is so adorable_.

"We better go now because Dave's match is coming up any minute." John nodded and followed me out of his locker room. I opened my door to find a present sitting on the table.

"Um, Casey? Is it your birthday or something?"

I shook my head and slowly walked to the table. I grabbed the box and opened it to find a necklace with John Cena and Batista dog tags on it. "Cool." I found the card and smiled because it was from John's cousin.

"Who's it from?"

"Traci. Is this what you two were talking about?" Without hesitation, John shook his head no.

"She uh wanted me to explain myself. I'll tell you later before she gets here."

"Ok." I went to take off my shirt but not before John stopped me.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Changing. It's the whole reason I came in here."

"Oh, well I'll turn around then."

"If you want to, I don't mind." That is a boldfaced lie, but what are you gonna do. It's John Cena, like he's the kind of guy who judges people. I took off my shirt and as I was putting on my other one, I caught a glimpse of John's face. "Something wrong John?" He wouldn't stop staring at my back for some strange reason. "What? Is there something on my back?"

/xJohn's Point Of Viewx/

Oh my god. She has a tattoo of the Chaingang symbol on her back. What does that say around it? I inched closer to Casey, which brought the words more into focus. Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. That's cool. Now I feel stupid. I didn't register at first, but when it did oh my thoughts began to race. Wait a second, that's from my shirt. Holy crap. Wait, is that another tattoo on the back of her neck? What does that one say? I inched even closer, this time I was able to hear Casey's breathing. Holy crap. You can't see me. This girl is a hardcore fan. I definitely have to get to know her more.

/xBack to Casey's POVx/

John kept getting closer, mesmerized by something on my back. What is he looking at? Wait, my tattoos. That's right, he's never seen them before. "John, I guess I never told you about my tattoos. Yeah, I'm a big-time John Cena fan. I'm-" I was cut off by John kissing me. He's doing it again. This time, however, I let myself go to my emotions. I wrapped my arms around his neck which led him to wrap his arms around my waist. This make-out session was different from others, and not just because it was John Cena. John managed to grab my Batista shirt and put it on me.

"I think...your...brother's...match...is gonna...start...any second."

"Yeah. We...better...get going." I pulled away, unwillingly and opened my eyes to see John with eyes still closed.

"Come on John. Let's go."

John opened his eyes, smile at me and let me lead him to the ring. We sat next to JR & Jerry and watched as Triple H and my brother come out to the ring. Talk about a nail-biting match. Everytime Dave hit the mat hard, I cringed. Luckily, Dave kicked out everytime Triple H went for the three count. When Dave & Triple H ended up out of the ring, my heart rate went up. The match finally ended, resulting in Dave's win. John and I cheered along with everyone else in the arena. After everyone left the arena, there were just the people in WrestleMania walking around. I found Dave and gave him a big hug.

"Dave! I told you that you were going to win. I knew it!"

Dave laughed. "I know. It feels good to be champion. Tonight, Casey, belongs to the Bautistas."

We laughed. "Oh, Dave. John's cousin is coming back from Haiti tonight. John and I were gonna hang at my place to wait for her." Dave seemed to be mesmerized by something unknown to me.

"I think he's got a thing for Traci." John whispered in my ear, causing a weird sensation to go down my spine.

_Whoa. That needs...to happen again_. "Dave? Are you gonna join us? Dave? Hello?" Dave finally came back from his daze with a smile on his face.

"Sure, I'll come wait. You still have your video games?" I nodded.

"Definitely game then. I'll go back to my place, fix myself and come over. See you when you get there."

"Bye Dave" I gave Dave a hug and we went our separate ways, with John Cena following me. "Do you want me to take you John?" He smiled and nodded.

"Nice ride."

"You think the outside is nice. Wait until you see the inside." My car was an orange 1969 Chevy Camaro. I opened the door and watched John's face light up through the open door.

"Wow. I think I'm gonna steal your car."

"Go ahead and try. This is my pride & joy. You gotta expect me to have some heavyweight security system." The interior was rust & black suede (black w/rust inset) with the Chaingang symbol on the headrest. For description purposes, the whole car interior was decked out in all kinds of Chaingang glory. When I turned the car on, I saw John's face light up again.

"Listen to that purr. Man, I love this car. How in the world did you get your car like this?"

"A friend of mine is a designer and customizer and he did all the custom work for me. I can ask him to do some custom work for you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Your friend does a nice job. How far away do you live?"

"It's a ways away so sit back and relax." John turned on the radio and 'Make It Loud' came on.

"Wow you rock Case."

"Chaingang all the way baby."

He laughed and started to rap quietly. I smiled to myself, just watching John rap was so cute. I lived only a few minutes away from the arena but I took the long way around for a reason. About 3/4 of the way there, John fell asleep which was so adorable. I pulled into the driveway and saw that Dave was already there. I quietly got out of the car and walked over to Dave.

"Where's John?"

"Asleep. I took the long way home."

"Oh, ok. I'm really nervous abuot tonight. I haven't seen Traci in a while and I don't know what to say to her."

"Just be honest with her. She likes that about you."

"Ok, wait what?"

"She likes how honest you are and how you stand up for the little guys, mainly Rey."

"She said that?"

"Yeah. Just be honest with her and tell her how you really feel."

"Do you think that's really going to work?"

"Of course it will. That's how we roll Dave. I just wish John would be more like that."

"Trust me, he is."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out. I'm heading inside. Wake his ass up and get inside." He play-shoved me and smiled, turning to head inside.

I smiled back and headed back to my car. I opened John's door and saw him sleeping. He was mumbling something and twitching, giving him a childish appeal to him. "Hey, John. Get up man."

"Get…that oatmeal…away."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Only one way to get him up now. I stopped his head by grabbing his jaw and kissed him square on the mouth. I felt his face change and I knew he was up. I pulled away and looked back at him.

"Did I, um, fall asleep?"

"Yeah. Come on inside." He fumbled with the seat belt until it released and followed me inside. "Whoa. This is so cool."

"Thanks." Basically, my house was a graffiti artist's heaven. I let a bunch of graffiti & airbrush artists have at it once I told them what I liked. Of course there was the Batista emblem but there was also the crosses that Rey uses, the Chaingang symbol and a few other things everywhere throughout my house_._ John followed me downstairs to the game room, where Dave and Rey were already waiting.

"Hey chica. Congrats on tonight, mami." Rey got off the couch and gave me a huge hug.

"Gracias papi. Why am I not surprised guys? A wrestling game? Have a little more imagination than that. Besides, all of us just got done wrestling. Isn't this overkill?" They all shook their heads no.

Why am I not surprised?

**Stay Tuned!  
**That's all for now boys and girls. I'll post another asap.

Here's the ring attire: i303./albums/nn136/miz619sabin/zebra.jpg

here's the car : i303./albums/nn136/miz619sabin/1969-camaro.jpg

here's the after outfit: i303./albums/nn136/miz619sabin/john1.jpg

Review! Thnx!


	2. Hot Tub

**A/N:** Hey there everyone. Here's chapter two. Enjoy!

_Chaingang is the Click_

I walked upstairs to get something to drink and I couldn't help but feel that someone was following me. Sure enough, when I turned around John was standing behind me. "Why are you following me John? Need something?"

"Not really. Just felt like following you. Dave wanted me to."

"That explains it. He must be trying something, I mean he knows how big of a fan I am."

"He does?"

I laughed. "Let me get these down to them and I'll show you just how big." I winked and went downstairs to give Rey and Dave their drinks. "Dave, did you tell John to follow me?"

"Yeah. Actually we both told him to follow you."

I laughed and walked out of the room. I caught up with John and motioned for him to follow me.

"Are you sure you want me in your room? You saw what I did in front of all those people."

I laughed again. "John, I trust you enough not to do anything stupid." We came to my door and I waited a little bit.

"Something tells me this is going to be big."

"Why do you say that?"

"The door has the Chaingang symbol on it."

I smiled and opened the door. I watched John's jaw drop as he walked in. 'Basic Thuganomics' started playing and I watched John jump a little.

"What the hell is that?"

"I had a friend of mine wire my room so that every time I walk in a different song of yours plays. When I said big fan, I meant big fan. I'm practically obsessed."

"I have no idea what to say. Something tells me that loves you."

"They send coupon books. What does that tell you?"

"Tells me a lot. I am beyond flattered right now. Do you mind?" He motioned towards the bed.

"Go ahead." I watched him sit down and ultimately flop down onto the bed.

"Oh my god this bed is so incredibly soft. I don't think I'm getting up anytime soon."

I laughed and closed the door. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. I was just about to watch a few old paper-per-views." I sat down next to John's arm and looked down at him.

"I don't mind. It sounds pretty fun. I mean what better combination is there?"

"What combination is that?"

"Laying on a beautiful girl's soft bed, watching wrestling with her." He smiled for a few seconds before he realized what he actually said, then his cheeks turned a little red.

I smiled and felt my face get a little hot too. "Thanks John. We have about an hour before Traci comes so what-" I was cut off by my phone going off again. I looked at the caller-id and saw that it was Traci. "It's Traci. Be right back." I got up, walked a few feet and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Casey. I just landed. I'll be there in about 45 minutes. Is John there?"

"Of course he's here. I gave him a ride. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. How about Dave?"

"Of course Dave's here. He's my brother, genius. He's currently downstairs playing video games with Rey. He might still be down there when you get here, I can't make any guarantees. I guess I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright. Bye."

"Later." I hung up, turned around and found myself in John's chest. "Whoa. Hi."

"How long?"

"45 minutes. Why?"

"Just wondering. What do you want to watch? I think I want to watch the Royal Rumble."

"The one that just happened a few months ago?"

"Yeah. It's fun. I out-rapped Christian." He smiled his cheesy little smile and I couldn't help myself.

"Alright. You're lucky that I have that one. Actually, thank Dave because he got it for me." I walked back over to the television, grabbed the Royal Rumble out of the case and popped it in.

Twenty minutes later, my phone started to ring again. I got up off my bed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey there."

"Ugh, what do you want Randy? I'm busy."

"I just wanted to know whether or not you wanted to go out with the Legend Killer tomorrow night."

"No, Randy. You would think by now you would know what the hell that means seeing as it is the same answer I give you everytime you ask. Besides, Taker won which means you aren't a Legend Killer." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"You don't like Randy or something?"

"No. He's been trying to get me to go out with him ever since Evolution. I didn't mind him that much then but now I can't stand him."

"You're on Smackdown so you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah but what if I get drafted to Raw? Then I have to deal with him and everyone knows I wanna kick him where it hurts the most."

"Ouch."

"I meant the ego...or something else." I winked and watched John's slight smile disappear. "Do you want to keep watching the Rumble?"

"S-s-sure. We have like 25 minutes left right?"

I nodded and we laid back down on the bed and started the tape back up. Twenty minutes later, I stopped the tape much to John's dismay.

"Aw come on. It was getting to the good part."

"Oh, if only there were some way we could stop it and watch it later. Oh wait, there is." The response was a pillow thrown at my head. "Hey! Careful with those, they're custom."

"Custom pillows? Why are they custom?"

"Because of this." I flipped the pillow over and showed John a stitching of his signature and the Chaingang symbol.

"Oh. Well, I won't throw it at you anymore."

"Good to know. Come on, let's go wait for Traci outside by the hot tub."

I think I felt John's mood change instantly. "Hot tub? You have a hot tub?"

"A better question is why would you think I didn't have a hot tub but we'll just forget that. There is a bunch of suits in the closet with the red knobs down the hall, if you want to cha-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before John bolted down the hallway. _How did I manage to get myself wrapped up in him? Oh wait, he's gorgeous. _I changed into a zebra print bikini, put on a huge John Cena shirt of course and headed to the back door. To my surprise, I didn't see John there. As if on cue, John rounded the corner wearing a pair of dark blue Hawaiian print swim trunks and...no shirt. _Damn him! I have got to keep my cool tonight._ "Ready?"

He nodded and smiled. We walked to the roof and John practically jumped into the hot tub. Good thing it was already full of water from a few nights ago. I took my John Cena shirt off, turned on the lights surrounding the hot tub and got in. "This is so relaxing."

"So how many times a day are you in this thing?"

"Not many actually. I usually only go in after a tough training session or if one of us is having a party."

"So...do I get free use of this thing?"

I laughed. "You are too cute John. I treat this thing as if it were one of the fifteen priceless cars in my garage. Nobody gets in this thing when I'm not home. No one."

"Aw man. That means you have to be in here with me every time I want to chill in it then." He flashed his signature Cena smile and I felt my body get hot.

_Traci hurry up before I corrupt your cousin in my hot tub_.

**-FIN-**

Well, that's is for this segment. Stay tuned for more John Cena in a hot tub. You know you want to.


	3. Traci is Here

**A/N:** Hey there everyone. Here's chapter three. Enjoy!

_Recap: Casey and John are in the hot tub. Casey wants Traci to hurry up before she corrupts John in her hot tub._Every girl wants to corrupt John Cena in a hot tub, come on. Admit it.

_Chaingang is the Click_

John and I have been sitting in the hot tub for only ten minutes but I knew it was about eight minutes too long. Why is it too long? I'm a huge John Cena fan and sitting next to him while he's shirtless and in bubbly water is torture in one of its truest forms. _Damn you Traci. Oh great, he's talking. But I'm not exactly listening because I'm trying not to throw all restraint out the window and have my way with him right here in this hot tub. Oh crap I'm looking at his mouth, his perfect mouth. Damn, damn damn._

"Casey, you okay? You haven't answered any of my questions for the past five minutes." He inched closer to me, looking me in the eye with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just distracted...that's all." I tried to look up at the stars but my eyes kept stealing glances at John.

"Are you sure you're okay? You keep looking at me funny."

"What? I can't look at you now? Damn, that sucks."

He scooted closer to me with a huge smile on his face. "I never said you couldn't look. I have no problems with it whatsoever. Hope you don't mind if I look at you."

"I don't mind at all." _Traci, for the love of all that is the WWE, hurry up!_ As if on cue, Traci pulled into the driveway.

"Traci's here."

"So I see. I'll be right back." I wrapped a towel around my bottom half and practically ran down the steps to meet Traci. "Thank God you're here."

"What makes you say that?"

"You know how I feel about your brother and sitting next to him in a hot tub is driving me insane."

"Oh, got it. Do you want me...to..." I had no idea why she had stopped talking but when I turned around I figured it out: Dave.

"Hey Traci. Casey, why is John in the hot tub by himself?"

"I was in there with him but I had to meet Traci down here to tell her something."

"Oh okay. Rey is going to head home and then I'm going to get in the other one. You're welcome to join me if you want Traci."

"Okay." I watched as Traci and Dave slowly started to smile at each other.

"Hey Casey!" I turned to see Rey calling for me, bags in hand. "I'm heading out. Give me a call whenever you want to train or just hang out."

"Alright Rey. See you later." I gave him a hug, Dave shook his head and Traci waved as he got into his car and drove home. Traci, Dave and I headed back up to the hot tub but I ended up by myself because they weren't in bathing suits. I walked back up to the hot tub and watched as John was enjoying the jets on his back. I don't blame him. He had a pretty intense match with JBL and nothing soothes muscles more than a little hot tub massage. Without realizing what I was doing, I kicked off my shoes, took my towel off and stood behind John. I started to massage his obviously tense muscles. I watched a satisfied smile crawl across his face and I knew I was doing a good job. Every once in a while he would let out a sigh of pleasure and it would only signal me to massage deeper.

"Mmmm. Casey that feels good."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Out of the three of you, you make the most sense." He stood up, exposing his dripping wet rippled body and turned towards me. "Maybe I should hire you to follow me after training and matches to give me a massage. Anyone can relax after that massage, I don't care how stressed."

"Well thanks for the compliment but I don't think I would want to follow you around all the time. I basically do that already."

"Damn. So much for getting my hopes up."

"John, your hope isn't the only thing that is up." _Where in the hell did that come from? Oh God it is true. Holy crap. Stop staring! Oh God._

John looked down and his smirk disappeared from his face. "Talk about embarrassing. Do you want me to get rid of it?"

"Not unless you want to. I don't mind."

"John are you harassing poor Casey here? Stop scaring her with your insane infatuation with her." Traci came walking towards us, followed by Dave, and they both climbed into the hot tub.

"Shut up Traci or I'll tell everyone about your infatuation with a certain new World Heavyweight Champion."

I don't think I have ever seen Traci's eyes so wide before. To top that off, Dave looked in about as much shock as Traci. "I'm just going to go downstairs to get somethi-"

"Don't. John, what is wrong with you?"

"Wait, it's true?" Why was Dave acting so dumbfounded? I hinted towards Traci before she came.

"Yeah, it is." Traci threw a glare at John that would chill Mr. McMahon's blood. "Oh John, should I tell them about what you have on your wall back at your house?"

"Don't go there Traci. I mean it."

"Too late. Casey, John has posters of you all over his walls. There's one across from his bed, right by his door and oh, one on the ceiling above his bed."

"Fine, you got me. Now I guess there is no tension between us now. All the pent-up shyness about how we feel is out the window right? Maybe I wanted to tell her myself Traci. Maybe I actually wanted to go on a few dates before I told her that she is all over my walls in my bedroom. You want to talk obsessed? Who has walpaper that is Dave's symbol? Who has a car that looks suspiciously like Dave's? Who bought that teddy bear that is designed to look similar to Batista? So don't even try to use my obsession against me because I'll use yours against you." John got out of the hot tub, put on his sandals and went downstairs.

"Was that really necessary Traci? Maybe you two can talk about you feel about each other. I'm going to go after John." I climbed out, put on my sandals and headed after John. I caught up with John in the living room as he flopped onto the couch.

"John? Are you okay?" He didn't say anything. I slowly walked up behind him and gently touched his shoulder. He flinched slightly.

"Why would she do that to me?"

"She was probably kidding. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." I walked in front of him and knelt down.

"That is something that I wanted to deal with myself. I want you to know how I care but I don't want Traci beating me to the punch. The truth is Casey, I really do have feelings for you. I want you to hear that from me and not Traci."

Oh my God.

**-FIN-**

That was it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next.


	4. Dave's Pep Talk

**A/N:** Hey there everyone. Here's chapter four. We left off with John telling Casey that he truly does have feelings for her. That not making any sense? Read the other chapter. Enjoy.

_All The Way_

I couldn't move. It was almost too good to be true. I am a huge John Cena fan and now he just told me that he has feelings for me.

"Are you okay Casey?"

"I...uh..." I couldn't put together a single thought, let alone a sentence.

"I'll call a cab and get a ride back to the hotel. I think I said too much." He stood up and went to walk away but I grabbed his wrist and stood up.

"Don't go John. I'm just in shock that you have feelings for me. You see how big of a John Cena fan I am so it's taking a bit to sink in. The only thing that I'm going to say is that we shouldn't rush things. Not only am I not ready but the last thing I want is for someone like Randy or Edge to come after you because you are with me."

"Randy and Edge?"

"Yeah. They have been trying to get with me ever since I debuted. Now that Randy 'sent his message', which didn't seem to phase Taker, with Stacy he is probably going to try to come for me."

"But you two are on separate brands. I would say you have to worry about Edge more than Randy."

"Just because we are on different brands doesn't mean Randy isn't going to try. The guy is relentless and unyielding. I would hate to date him. You can stay here until we flight out in a couple of days. I can drive you back to the hotel to get your stuff if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

"It won't be tonight though. I'm kind of tired and would like nothing more than to go crawl into my bed and sleep."

"That does sound like a good idea."

I was walking away when I realized what John said. I turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"Sleep sounds good. Wow, I didn't realize I said that. Sorry."

"It's okay John. I don't mind. You can stay in my room if you want." I headed up the stairs, noticing that John didn't move. "Either you hurry up or I close my door and you sleep at the other end of the house." I have never seen John move that fast. I smiled and headed to my room. I told John to wait a few minutes so I could change out of my bathing suit and into my pajamas. I opened the door back in and John smiled at me.

"Nice." My pajamas consisted of an over-sized John Cena short and short shorts.

"I thought you might like them."

"Did you wear them just because I was coming?"

"Nope. I always sleep in something either WWE related or John Cena. I can't sleep otherwise." John came in and took off his shirt and was unbuttoning his pants before I actually turned around. I felt John put his hand on my shoulder so I turned around. "You all set?"

"Yup. Are you sure you want me in here? I get pretty rowdy when I sleep."

"I'll deal with it."

"Alright. But don't say that I didn't warn you." He climbed into bed first, getting comfortable under the dark green sheets. I turned off the light, felt my way around to other side of the bed and followed suit.

-Next Morning-

I woke up at around 8:00. It is a bit early but it has become habit since Dave and I began training for Wrestlemania. I went to get out of bed when a strong arm pulled me back. Silly me forgot John was sleeping in the same bed. "John...let go."

"No. Ten more minutes."

"You can sleep as long as you like. I would like to get up so I can go run for a bit."

"But I want you to stay here. You're comfortable."

"John, come on." He unwillingly let go so I turned to face him. "I promise we will spend some time together today." I looked down at his sleepy face and smiled. I kissed his forehead, grabbed some workout clothes and headed out the door. About two hours later, I was back at the house slightly out of breath. John was standing outside talking to Dave. He turned and saw me, a smile immediately appearing on his face.

"Hey. That was a long run. Do you do that every day?"

I nodded. "I have to go shower. We'll do something afterwards, ok?"

"I'm game."

I smiled at him and headed back into the house.

_John's Point Of View_

I watched Casey jog back into the house and then turned back to Dave. "Do you really think that I have a chance with her big man?"

"Yeah I think you do. I mean, she is one of the biggest John Cena fans I have ever seen. Besides, you're a pretty good guy. But I'm going to come straight out and say it. You hurt her, and I break you. She means the world to me and I want nothing to happen to her. I'm already on high alert when I see her walking around backstage by herself. I know Randy, Edge and every other male superstar want her but I don't want any scumbags using her. Either you can help me weed out the dirtbags or you can join them. You had better promise me that you aren't going to hurt her, John."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her Dave. I've been paying close attention to her, not like that man, ever since she debuted. She's amazing, just all-around amazing. She's beautiful, smart, athletic and not afraid to step up to somebody. If there were more women like her, no WWE superstar would be single. I promise you Dave, I will never hurt her."

"I appreciate that man. I'm giving you my word, though. I'm dead serious about my threat. 'Empty threat' isn't in my dictionary."

I threw my hands back in defeat. "I believe you man. I was there at the Royal Rumble, remember? You were like the epitome of intensity and focus. I wouldn't even consider messing with you." I turned my head and saw Casey come walking back out of the house. "I'll talk to you later, ok?" He nodded and we shook hands. I walked up to Casey and threw my arms around her, picking her up in a tight hug. I so badly want to be with her; i can taste it.

**-FIN-**

That is the end my friends. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Questions? I'm here, just ask.


	5. Back From Shopping

**A/N:** Hey there everyone. Here's chapter five. We left off with John hugging Casey after he had a little chat with big brother Dave. We're still in John's point of view. Lost? Go remedy it. Just as a side note, this is all taking place after Monday Night Raw where Dave and Casey have already shown off their newly won titles.

_All The Way_

I put Casey down and couldn't help but smile. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know."

"You promised, Casey..." _Good grief I sound like a nine year old. _

"I know I did. Want to go shopping?"

"Sure. Like you could get any more gorgeous than you already are."

"Shut up."

"I speak the truth, you know me." I draped my arm over her shoulders and we walked inside.

"Just one thing I have to tell you John. It's not that I don't want to but I don't think that we should act all cuddly outside of the house. I don't want someone like Randy or Edge coming after you because they see us together."

"As long as I get to be with you, I'm fine. I'm sure I can _try_ to hold myself back."

"That's all I'm asking. I'll try to do the same too."

"You can't resist me."

"Bet you I can."

"You probably can. Come on, let's go."

"Okay. I just have to get my bag and keys."

"What car are we taking?"

"Just follow me and you will find out."

I followed Casey to her car and my mouth dropped to the ground. "You drive that? I thought Randy drove that."

"Nope. I drive this bad boy. Are you going to get in or are you going to drool all over the driveway?"

I watched her wink at me and get into the drivers seat. I got in the passenger's side door and strapped myself in. "A brand new 2005 Ford Mustang? Don't tell me you are a car junkie."

"Guilty as charged." She pulled out of the driveway, waved goodbye to Traci and Dave and drove off to the closest mall. We arrived in no time. We quickly went inside and I can safely say that the next two hours were like a work out.

"Jeez Casey, this is like a work out."

"Duh. How do you think the skinny blonds stay so damn skinny?"

"Good point. I see a Taco Bell. We have to eat there."

"Do you know how bad that is for you?"

"Hasn't seemed to hurt me yet. Come on, live a little."

"Ugh. You are too irresistible for me to say no. You don't have to make that face, ugh. Alright, alright. We're going, see me walking?"

I smiled as I practically dragged Casey to the Taco Bell. We ordered our food and sat down once our order came up.

"Good grief John. A family of three could eat as much as you just ordered."

I was halfway through a taco and practically choked as I laughed at her statement. I wiped my face off and swallowed what was in my mouth before responding. "I have a very fast metabolism. I have to eat a lot." She rolled her eyes and continued eating. She was cute, even when she was eating. She's perfect. Something inside me made me feel like pudding every time I was around her. I just knew that sooner or later, I would need to be with her. She was too amazing for me to let her go for too long. We finished eating and continued the shopping spree. Another two hours later, we finally left the mall and headed back to Casey's house. I had to do something soon, I just felt it. We got out of the car and I followed her to her room to put her stuff down.

"Where do you want your stuff John?" I didn't say anything, just stared at her beautiful face. "John? You did buy things you know. John?" I walked towards her, taking the bags out of her hands and putting them behind me. "John..." Without another word, she pulled my face to hers and gave me a deep kiss. _That didn't go quite as I had planned but I am not complaining right now. _I could get used to kissing Casey. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I took the opportunity to lift her up so that I wouldn't have to bend down to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I kind of lost momentum but lucky us, we were in Casey's bedroom. We landed on the soft bed, never breaking apart. She pulled away, leaving me with my eyes still closed. "John...are you okay?"

"I was. But then you pulled away." _Crap. Did I just say that?_

"I am so glad you said that."

"I'm sorry, it was stupid. Wait, what?"

"I'm glad you said that."

"Why?"

"Because I thought I was the only one." Without another word, she pulled my face to hers in a deep kiss. _Ah, much better._ I immediately let my hands circle her waist to bring her closer to me, never breaking the kiss. She brought her hands up to my neck and closed any remaining space left between us. Her hands left my neck and I was a little upset. Well, that was before they came back to find their way up my shirt. Her fingers outlined my abs and went around to my back to slowly go up & down my spine. I let out a sigh and she seized the opportunity immediately. Her tongue found its way into my mouth and started to wrestle with mine. I was in a place better than heaven right now.

I wish I could stay here forever.

**-FIN-**

That was it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. The next one will be up shortly.


	6. It Is Official

**A/N:** Hey there my peoples. Don't ask. We left off with John Cena being in a place better than heaven, right? Don't believe me? Read it. We're still in John's point of view. I might just keep that the whole way through but I'm not sure yet. Let me know! Let's get started, shall we?

_Chaingang All the Way_

Her hands continued to make their course underneath my shirt, teasing every inch of skin. Her hands ran back down to the bottom of my shirt and began to lift it up. I raised my arms up above my head, broke the kiss, and let her take my shirt off. This was moving pretty fast, seeing as she found out how I felt yesterday. "Wait, wait." She stopped and looked at me with her gorgeous green eyes. "I think this is moving a little fast."

"Oh, okay."

"Besides, I would much rather wait and do this when this is official."

"When you say official, do you mean on or off screen?"

"Off-screen. I will tell Vince about it and maybe mention it as a storyline to follow up to Wrestlemania. Just keep in mind that if I do that, he will set up some sabotage and whatnot."

"I know. You still want to put us through that?"

"If you are willing to do that for me. Are you willing to stick it out through this business for the sake of a relationship with me?"

"You bet I am."

"Alright then. So it's official?"

"Official." She kissed me lightly on the lips and got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Nature is calling John."

"Oh, right. I'll be right here. If I fall asleep, I apologize. I just got really tired all of a sudden."

"Okay. Be right back." She left the room and I felt like I was laying on clouds. The most gorgeous girl I have ever seen is now my girlfriend. Cloud Nine has nothing on me right now. Before I even realized it, my eyes started to drift closed. Within minutes I was fast asleep. The last thing I heard that night was 'Sweet dreams John' and I felt someone kiss my cheek. I woke up the next morning and I noticed that something was holding down my right arm. I looked to my right to see Casey sleeping on my arm, facing me. I leaned over her face, kissed the top of her head and watched her stir. It was a good ten minutes before she woke up. Her gorgeous green eyes connected with my blue ones and she began to smile.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning John. How long have you been up?"

"About ten minutes."

"You watched me sleep?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"You look so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up." I kissed her forehead and eased my arm out from under her head. Almost immediately after I moved it, my entire arm started to tingle. I tried my best to hide the slight pain on my face but Casey saw right through me.

"Did your arm fall asleep?" I nodded. "I'm sorry John."

"No sweat. Give it a few minutes and it will be back to normal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. 100%. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so. So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I was kind of hoping we could stay here and take it easy today. We don't have to fly out until tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Let me go tell Dave and we'll get started on that." She kissed my cheek, hopped out of the bed and out the door. I couldn't keep a smile from forming on my face; she's so beautiful and I have no idea how I got so lucky. I just sat in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a huge smile on my face. I finally got up off the bed and started to admire, up close and personal, all the Chaingang details on all of Casey's things. This girl wasn't kidding when she said he was a huge John Cena fan. I think the only thing in her room that wasn't John Cena related was the actual furniture and the television set. There was something that stood out to me: a jewelry box. It was amazing. I gently picked it up to examine it closer. "That was a gift." I turned around slowly, so as not to drop the jewelry box.

"Really? It's amazing. Who gave it to you?"

"Dave did. He knows I have a lot of jewelry and nowhere to put it so he got me the jewelry box."

"Wow. That's thoughtful. Did you tell Dave?"

"Yeah I told him. He said he was going to see what your cousin was doing so he could hang out with her."

"Cool. They would make a nice couple. I do feel pretty bad about what I said the other night. I couldn't help myself, I was mad."

"It's understandable John. We all get that like at one point."

"I can't see you getting upset with anyone."

"Much to your dismay John, I'm not perfect. I do the same things as everyone else."

"Well I think you are perfect no matter what you do. Nothing you do will ever change how I feel or think about you. Nothing." I put the jewelry box back where I got it and pulled Casey to me. "Someone could say that you are a horrible wrestler or that you suck but that wouldn't matter to me. I have never felt this way about any other girl so this is kind of all new to me. I know this, though. I will do whatever I can to ensure that you will not get hurt by me or anyone else. Business is business but if anything gets personal, someone will end up seriously hurt. I can promise you that."

"John..." She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "You are the sweetest guy I have ever met." I hugged her back and felt a smile come across my face.

I think I'm falling head over heels in love with Casey Bautista.

**-FIN-**

Isn't that cute? John is seriously fallling for her. Will this remain a storybook romance? Stay tuned to find out. The next chapter will be up soon. Promise.


	7. I Might Lose Her

**A/N:**Hey there my peoples. Don't ask. We left off with John Cena admitting that he was falling in love with Casey, right? Don't believe me? Read it. We're still in John's point of view. I might just keep that the whole way through but I'm not sure yet. Let me know! Let's get started, shall we?

**Chaingang All the Way**

Casey and I changed and headed down to her game room. There is nothing hotter than a girl who loves to play video games. Although, I couldn't help but be a little distracted by the amount of skin that Casey was showing. "Um, Casey?"

"Yeah, John?"

"Those shorts are really short. Where did you get them?"

"I work out in these."

"Oh."

"Why? Do you like them?" She stood up and turned around, shaking her butt a little. That motion went straight to my shorts. All I could do is nod. "What's wrong, John?"

"Nothing." How my voice got that squeaky, I don't know.

"Are you sure you're okay John?" She walked over to me and kneeled so that we were face to face.

"Yeah..." I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my lap. "You have no idea how hot you look right now, Casey."

She smiled at me and kissed my ear. "You don't have to tell me. Someone already did." She bit my ear and I let out a soft moan.

"Casey...what about the game?"

"Thank goodness there is a pause button." She pushed me back further, my back hitting the couch in a painful way. "Sorry. Come up onto the couch." She stood up and grabbed my hands to pull me up. I smiled and quickly wrapped my arms around Casey, picking her up at the same time. She squeaked a little and was about to protest before I covered her mouth with my own. I felt around for the couch and gently placed Casey on top of it, following her quickly. She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing us even closer. God, I loved being this close to her. I pushed my lower body closer to hers, causing us both to moan. I knew this was getting hot and I knew I wanted to but it was too soon. My philosophy for short relationships is 'start fast, burn fast'. I did not want that with Casey. I wanted to be with Casey for as long as she'd have me...which would hopefully be forever. As amazing as this felt, I had to stop.

"Casey...please."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I...can't do that yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a philosophy with some relationships. That is 'if you start fast, you burn fast'. I don't want that with you."

"I understand."

"I don't want to sound like a prude, because I am anything but that, but I don't want to rush into it. Do you get where I'm coming from?"

"I do. It just makes me think you are even sweeter than I thought you were."

I smiled. "Why thank you. Do you want to actually play now?"

"No. I would much rather distract you from your game while you're playing it."

I shrugged. "Fair enough." Casey was true to her word. There was very little game playing and a lot of making out. I was very wary of where we were. I really didn't want Dave walking in on us. Yeah, it was just making out but still. He's a cool guy and a good friend. I don't want to weird him out. "Casey..."

"Yes, John?"

"You are so...phenomenal."

"That's a big word."

"You saying I don't know big words?"

"No. I was just saying that it was a big word." She kissed my neck and I felt my pants get tighter. At this point, I gave up on the game. I did my best to save the game and put down the controller. She continued to kiss my neck and it was beginning to be unbearable.

"Casey..."

"What?"

"Come with me." We both managed to stand up an and I led her to her room very quickly. As I walked into her room, I heard my song and it sent shivers down my spine. She closed the door behind her and pushed me onto her soft bed. "Hey, I thought I was running this show?"

"Too slow, Cena. You have to learn to catch up better." She stood at the foot of the bed and undid the curtains on either side, surrounding herself in what appeared to be a light purple glow. She looked like an angel. "What are you gawking at?"

"You look like an angel. I feel so lucky right now." She smiled and began to crawl towards me on the bed. My jaw dropped and my pants suddenly became two sizes too small. There was not a sexier sight in the world right now.

"Like what you see John?" All I could do was nod. "Good. Then you're going to love this." She grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up over her head. My mouth hung open and I think I stopped breathing for a minute. She then lifted my shirt up over my head, exposing my chest. She leaned down and gave me a deep kiss, causing much needed and wanted friction. She was getting ready to unbutton my pants when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Dave. Can I talk to you?"

"Ugh. Give me a minute." I watched her grab her shirt and she was obviously ticked off. She threw the door open and cocked her hip. "What is it Dave?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now what is it that you want?"

"Randy won't stop calling me. Why isn't your phone on?"

"Because Randy Orton is a dick and I want nothing to do with him. That's what you came here to tell me?"

"That wasn't all of it. I was going to let you know that I was going to go out for a few hours with Traci."

"Alright. You have to come to me to tell me that?"

"I was just letting you know, Case. Relax. I'll be back."

"See you later."

"See you John."

"Later, Dave." Casey shut the door and I watched her take off her shirt again.

"Since we were interrupted, why don't we finish what we started?" All I could do was nod. Her voice was so sexy, it sent all the blood rushing to my shorts. "Well it looks like you got a head start." I gulped when she ran her hands up my legs to my groin. I let my head roll back when she slowly started to massage me through my shorts. She was about to unbutton my shorts when a loud buzzing sound went off. She growled, sending chills up my spine. "Who in the blue hell is here? I'll be right back." She put on a Cena jersey, gave me a quick kiss and left the room. I put on my shirt and quietly followed her, slightly curious as to who was here. When she went to the door, I hid behind a wall to make sure she didn't see me. She opened the door and I could see Edge standing there. "What the hell do you-" I heard a loud bang and tried to see what it was. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Edge, and Randy Orton, were attacking Casey. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed 911. Within minutes, I heard sirens which sent Randy and Edge running. I rushed to Casey's side, my legs turning into mush when I saw her. Tears welled up in my eyes as I crawled over to Casey. She was bleeding profusely out of her head so I took my shirt off and tried to stop the blood. I held her in my lap, suddenly wishing the police & paramedics would get here faster. I finally saw an ambulance and two police cars pull into the long driveway. I wanted to carry her to the ambulance but I didn't want to risk her losing more blood. Four cops came running towards me and the paramedics were grabbing a stretcher.

"Mr. Cena. What happened?"

"Can I explain later? She's lost a lot of blood."

"Of course, Mr. Cena. Hurry up with that stretcher." The paramedics carefully got Casey onto the stretcher and wheeled her to the ambulance. "Um, Mr. Cena could you grab a shirt please?" This cop was really pissing me off. I rushed back to Casey's room, rolling my eyes and grabbed another shirt. I ran back to the ambulance and hopped in the back with Casey. How is it that I finally have the perfect girl and she might be taken away from me?

**-FIN-**

Sorry it took so long. Havent been paying attention to this story that much. I promise to keep up with it more. Hope you liked it.


	8. Casey's Condition

Welcome back. We left off with Casey getting attacked by Randy Orton and Edge, right? We're still in John's point of view. I might just keep that the whole way through but I'm not sure yet. Let me know! Let's get started, shall we?

**Chaingang All the Way**

How could I have let this happen? The whole way to the hospital, I was beating myself up mentally. We finally arrived at the hospital and they wheeled Casey into the ER. I talked to the police outside and gave them the whole story. They were satisfied and left, hopefully to go put Randy and Edge behind bars. I pulled out my cell phone again and managed to call Dave.

"Hey John. What's up?"

"Casey's in the hospital."

"What?"

"Randy and Edge, they attacked her. I couldn't get to her in enough time." I started to cry, my strength leaving me as I collapsed onto the ground.

"Alright. We'll be there as soon as we can. Don't do anything stupid John."

"Yeah." I closed my phone and let the tears flow freely. I saw Dave come speeding into the parking lot and it only made things worse. He turned his car off and came running towards me.

"John. Do you know how she is?"

"No. I wasn't allowed in while she was in surgery."

"Surgery? What did they do to her?" I couldn't answer him. "John, what did they do to my sister?"

I took a deep breath and started to tell Dave the whole story. "After you left, Casey and I tried to continue what you had interrupted. Before we could get any further, the buzzer went off. She went to answer it and I was trying to calm myself down. I opened the door and went to go see who it was. She knew who it was and wasn't happy to see them. I saw Edge standing there but before I could say anything, they attacked her. I called the police and when Edge and Randy heard the sirens, they bolted. I got to Casey and...she was bleeding all over the place. I tried to stop the bleeding with my shirt, but I don't know if it did any good. I did my best, Dave. I..." Nothing could stop the tears at this point. Traci sat down next to me, trying to calm me down.

"Is there a Mr. Cena out here?" I stood up quickly.

"That's me."

"I have new about Ms. Bautista. Could you come with me?"

"Of course. This is her brother and my cousin. Can they come too?"

"Yes. Follow me please." We all followed him closely. He led us to a more private seating area and asked us to sit down. "Ms. Bautista is in very critical condition. She has quite a few cracked ribs, a severe concussion and several broken bones. We have her on a respirator at the moment. We almost lost her in surgery but something kept her heart going. We're not sure when we can release her or even when her condition will get any better. I'm very sorry."

"When can we see her?"

"You can go in, one at a time. Just be aware of when visiting hours are over. Anytime between then is fine. Now if you will excuse me, I have other patients."

"Thank you, doctor." As he walked away, my heart sank to the floor. Critical condition...they almost lost her in surgery.

"John, you go in first man." I looked up at Dave as if he had two heads.

"You're her brother, man. You go first."

"Right now, she needs you. Just go." I gave him a hug and walked to her room. I hesitated, debating on whether or not I could take seeing her hooked up to a respirator. I took a deep breath and walked in. I closed the door behind me and fell to my knees. Casey...the way she looked, it broke my heart into pieces. I managed to get to her side and I held her hand in mine.

"Casey...please, don't go. I need you. Dave needs you. Traci needs you. Who else can she call names and get away with it?" I forced a laugh, but it faded as quickly as it came. "You're strong, Casey. You can get through this. I know you can. I know Dave and Traci can, too. It's me that I'm worried about. You're my world, you really are. I know I've only told that you I love you two days ago but I knew I loved you before. You kept me going. I had hard times, really hard times. I felt like giving up but you were there. You would always come by my locker room and smile. You told me to keep my head up. I did that, I persevered because of you. Now that I might lose you...I don't know if i can get through this. Please, Casey. Don't leave me." I found the strength to stand up and kiss her forehead. I reluctantly let go of her head and left her room. "Go ahead, Dave."

"Thanks man. I'll be right back." I watched him kiss Traci on the forehead and go into Casey's room.

"John?"

"Yeah, Traci?"

"Are you okay?"

"Not in the slightest. I have to go."

"But John..."

"No, Traci. I can't...see her like that. It hurts too much. I'm going to call a cab. Tell Dave I went to clear my head. I'll call you later."

She stood up and hugged me. "I know I can't stop you. Just be careful. Think of Casey...and what she wouldn't want you to do." I nodded and left the hospital. I called a cab and decided to go back to Casey's. The police were getting ready to leave by the time I got there.

"Mr. Cena!"

"Yes, officer?"

"How is Ms. Bautista?"

"Critcial condition. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we had wanted to ask her a few questions." I felt my blood start to boil.

"Any questions you have, you can ask me. What do you want to know?"

"If you insist..."

"I do."

"No need to get hostile, Mr. Cena. We just want to know why those two men would attack Ms. Bautista."

I ran my hand through my hair, suddenly getting more frustrated. "The only reason I can think of is that they want her for themselves. Ever since her career started, those two have been trying to make her theirs. Why aren't you asking them?"

"They won't talk to us."

I scoffed. "Probably hiding behind their lawyers. Pussies."

"Why do you think they're hiding behind their lawyers?"

"So their pathetic careers don't suffer. They only think about themselves. They don't care what they do, only if it will benefit them. Is it alright if I get a few things of mine out of the house?"

"Go right ahead. We were only authorized to be in the vicinity of the front door. We're done here anyway."

"Thank you. Have a nice day, officer." I knew how to be respectful and polite, even if it was the last thing I wanted to do.

**-FIN-**

Sorry it took so long. Haven't been paying attention to this story that much. I promise to keep up with it more. Hope you liked it.


	9. John's Dream

Welcome back. We left off with John leaving the hospital, right? We're still in John's point of view. I might just keep that the whole way through but I'm not sure yet. Let me know! Let's get started, shall we?

**Chaingang All the Way**

As I walked through Casey's house, I felt myself get weaker and weaker. I had to get out of here. I went to Casey's room, forgetting that her room was wired with my music. I walked through the door and heard my music come on, breaking my heart even more. I laid down on Casey's bed, trying to clear my head. Before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

_Dream_

_I woke up, wondering where I was. It looked as if I was still in Casey's house but I'm not sure. I got up off the bed, calling out to anyone who might be there. "Hiya John."_

_"Casey?"_

_"Duh. Who else would it be? It's my house."_

_"But...you're in the hospital. You can't be here and there at the same time."_

_"Eh, I can do whatever I want. It is your dream after all." I laughed. _

_"I guess you're right. You don't know how hard it's going to be, knowing that you won't be there with me when I have to go back to work."_

_"You can do it. I know you can."_

_"I don't think I can." I slumped back onto her bed, hanging my head in defeat._

_"Hold on just a minute. Are you John Cena?"_

_"Yes." _

_"No you aren't." I looked at her with a questioning look. _

_"Of course I am. You'd think I know who I was, right?"_

_"Well, you're wrong. The John Cena I know wouldn't accept defeat this easily. Yeah, it's not going to be easy but life isn't easy. If it was easy, it wouldn't be called Life." She sat down next to me, rubbing her hand up and down my back. "Look, I love you John..."_

_"I love you too, Casey. That's why it's going to be hard. If your condition worsens..."_

_"Don't worry about that right now. Just think about you and me."_

_"But...this is a dream. It's not real."_

_"So? Just enjoy it. You know one day it will come true. I promise." Before I could say anything else, she pressed her lips to mine in a loving kiss. She unbuttoned her sweater and let it drop to the floor. She pushed me backwards onto the bed, her hands on either side of my head. I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her even closer to me. I didn't even realize that she was wearing a dress. So what if this was a dream? As we continued to kiss, her hands started to work on the hem of my shirt. She pulled off my shirt and threw it onto the floor. Her lips found mine again as her hands started to work on my belt buckle. As she pushed my jeans off me, she kissed up my legs to my stomach. _

_"Casey..."_

_"That's what I want to hear, John. Just let go and enjoy this." I let my head fall back as Casey started to bite and lick the skin on my legs and above my hip. She pulled down my boxers and I saw her smile. "You've been hiding this from me, John?"_

_"No. He's all yours." She smiled at me and started to slowly lick my shaft. I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I let out a soft moan. That girl's tongue was talented. I felt bad for having a wet dream about her while she was in the hospital but it was keeping my mood up so I didn't argue it too much. She looked up at me one last time before she took half of me in her mouth, causing me to buck up and let out a low growl. I expected her to say something to me but she kept bobbing her head up and down, making me make noises I haven't made in years. "Casey...I'm gonna-"_

_"Not yet, love. We haven't even gotten to the best part." She pulled off her dress and my breath got stuck in my throat. "Are you ready John?"_

_"What about protection?"_

_"We don't need that here." She straddled me and before I could say something, she seated herself fully on top of me. I let out a low and deep moan and Casey smiled. "You like that...John?"_

_"Oh yes." I grabbed her hips, trying to still her so I wouldn't end this pleasure too soon. "Casey..."_

_"John..." Her moans were driving me insane and I was just about ready to explode._

_"Slow...down, Casey. I'm so close..."_

_"We can go as long as you like, John. I'm yours." I attempted to look at Casey's face but at that point, she had set off something inside me and my head flung backwards onto the pillows._

_"Casey...I'm going to-" Before another word escpaed my mouth, I came hard inside of Casey and throwing my head back again. I expected her to jump off me but she sat there and took all of what I gave her. When she sensed that I was done, she slid off me and laid on her side next to me. "I'm sorry that was so-"_

_"Don't worry about it John. It felt great no matter how short it lasted." I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight and wishing that this wasn't all just a dream. _

I started to stir, not wanting to wake up from that amazing dream but my body was betraying me again. I woke up and my heart fell to the floor when I realized where I was. I felt tears run my cheeks at the thought of Casey. I sat up, not realizing that something was laying on my arm; it was a cat. "I didn't see you there little guy. You miss your mama?" I picked him up and he meowed happily. "I miss her too." I put him back down on the bed and walked out of the room. I heard little footsteps behind me so I turned around to see the cat following me. I picked him up and checked his name tag: Felix. I smiled softly, realizing it had to be Casey's cat because that was my middle name. "You want to come home with me?" Felix rubbed his head up against mine and started to purr. "Alright. I'll take good care of you while your mom is away. You better pray with me that she pulls through. Not just for you or me, but for her too." I took one last look around the house, grabbed my bag I had left in Casey's room and walked to their garage. "You think Casey would mind if I borrowed a car?" Felix meowed and I smiled softly. I picked the car we were in yesterday, grabbed the keys off the rack and hopped in. I started the car and just drove, keeping Casey in my prayers the whole way back to the hotel. I don't think I could live without her.

**-FIN-**

Sorry it took so long. Haven't been paying attention to this story that much. I promise to keep up with it more. Hope you liked it.


	10. Turn of Events

Welcome back. We left off with John leaving Casey's house, right? We're still in John's point of view. I might just keep that the whole way through but I'm not sure yet. Let me know! Let's get started, shall we?

**Chaingang All the Way**

It's been a few months since Wrestlemania but Casey's condition hasn't gotten any better. Traci, Dave and I have all been taking turns seeing her but I was always reluctant to go. It broke my heart every time that I see her just lying there. Dave has been trying to cheer me up but I just can't seem to get out of the hole that I've been thrown into. It was as if the rug was pulled out from under me and I didn't know what to do. Even going to work and being the WWE Champion wasn't cheering me up. The Women's Championship had to be vacated because there was no way that Casey was going to be able to defend it while she was in the hospital. Months turned into years and after a while, I became a zombie. I ate, worked out, fed Felix and slept. Yeah, I have won and lost my championship many times but it was an empty feeling without Casey there. I stopped seeing her halfway through 2008; it was just too painful at that point. Dave and Traci _finally_ became a serious couple but they have their problems. 2008 neared an end and Casey's condition remained the same. On the flight to our next show, Dave sat next to me on the plane.

"Hey man. What's up?" I shrugged, not feeling very chatty. "I talked to Casey's doctor today."

"Still the same?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I don't know what to do, John."

"Me either, Dave." I hit my head on the seat repeatedly before Dave stopped me, shaking his head when I looked over at him. "What?"

"Stop beating yourself up man. It's going on four years, John. When are you going to move on with your personal life?" I gave Dave a glare that would chill a serial killer's blood.

"When she wakes up." I turned my head towards the window and closed my eyes, letting Dave know that this conversation was over. He sighed and I felt him leave my side. "Casey...please wake up. We all need you." We landed and I immediately headed towards the rental cars.

"Hey Cena!" I stopped in my tracks, knowing that deep voice anywhere. I turned around and sure enough, Randall Keith Orton was walking towards me with that stupid grin on his face. "Mind if I talk to you, John?"

"Yeah, I do mind. Get lost." Randy grabbed my arm and turned me around, making my blood boil. I grabbed his arm, yanked it behind him and slammed him up against the rental car. "You say anything else to me and I will send_ you _to the nearest hospital in a body bag." I let Randy go and hopped into the rental car, speeding off to our chosen hotel and into the parking garage. I took a deep breath and headed into the hotel, feeling very alone and dejected as I have been for the past three and a half years. Since I wasn't scheduled to be on Raw tonight, I decided to try and relax for once. But everytime I closed my eyes, I saw Casey and it broke my heart even more. Hours passed and I had devoured all of the drinks in the minibar. "Another night, well wasted." I passed out around eleven, falling into a dreamless sleep.

_Next Week_

I shot up in bed, cursing the nightmare that I just woke up from. The image of Casey in a casket was burned into my brain and I desperately needed to get rid of it. I got up, shivering slightly when the cool air hit my chest, and walked over to the fridge. I grabbed some water and flopped down on the couch. I looked at the clock and let out a growl; it was only nine am. "Fuck my life." I put the pillow over my head and tried to get more sleep.

**At Casey's Hospital**

"Are you sure about this, Ms. Bautista? You have only been awake for a few days."

"Please stop trying to talk me out of this, Dr. Monroe. I've been asleep far too long and I know a lot of people who have given up hope. I _need_ to do this." I grabbed the release forms out of Dr. Monroe's hands, signed them and gave them back. I waved goodbye and walked out of the hospital. I pulled my hood over my head and put my shades on, hopping into the running Ford Mustang in front of the hospital.

"You sure about this Casey?"

"More than you will ever know. Hit it."

**-FIN-**

Sorry it took so long. Haven't been paying attention to this story that much. Hope you liked it. Sorry this one is so short. I have big plans for the next chapter though. I will make up for the shortness of this one, promise.


	11. Planning The Return

Welcome back. We left off with Casey waking up and signing herself of out the hospital. This chapter will be in Casey's point of view. Let's get started, shall we?

**Chaingang All the Way**

Man, I've been gone too long. From what I was hearing, John was losing hope in everything. His career was suffering and he was practically a zombie to the rest of the world. "Homeward bound, Casey?"

"Nope."

"Mall?"

"You know me well, Candy." Candice smiled at me and drove off to the mall, passing the hotel the WWE superstars were staying at. "Candy, stop the car." She practically slammed on the brakes.

"What's wrong?"

"Is that..."

"Yeah, that's John. Like I said, zombie." My heart sank at the sight of John passing the window as Candice continued towards the mall. "I stopped calling it 'missing you', Casey. He _needs_ you. Whatever happened between you two before your accident, it meant a lot more than anyone expected."

"Yeah."

"Did you think or dream at all when you were- the best thing to say is sleeping, I guess." I smiled and laughed softly.

"Yeah, I did."

"About what?" I watched the smile crawl across her face as I looked out the window. "Better yet, about who?"

"John. All those years, it was only John. I feel bad because I didn't have any thoughts about Dave but the heart betrays the mind I guess." Candice gave my leg a reassuring squeeze as we pulled into the parking lot of the mall. She shut the car off and we headed into the mall. We walked through the mall, looking for things that could fill my wardrobe. Candice says that a lot has changed and I would need to spice up my wardrobe a bit. After about two hours, we stopped in the food court for some food. After being in a hospital for three years, real food felt like heaven.

"So, do you have a plan? I mean, you have to have _some _kind of plan. You can't just show up; it would give everyone a heart attack." I choked on the french fry still in my mouth. I finished swallowing and threw Candice an evil look before speaking up.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ have a plan. I'm going to talk to Vince tomorrow and after that, I'm waiting for the opportune time to reveal myself." I took a sip of my cherry Coke and a thought hit me. "By the way, after I return to Raw, do not try to set something up. I plan on spending some much needed time with John and I don't need a chaperone."

"Of course, Case. I know how much you two mean to each other. I would never impose on you two." She winked at me before taking a sip of her latte.

"Sure, you will. If it ends up being that night, you'll be back on injury before you can get a word out." She laughed and I decided to throw a french fry at her. "You know it won't be sexual, Candy. I need him and he needs me, in a supportive way."

"You say that now, Case. But just think about it; he hasn't been with anyone in _years_ and all he has been thinking about is you." She did have a point and now that I think about it, we never did get to that point before my accident. "You know I'm right, just admit it."

"Never." I tossed another french fry at her and took another sip of my soda. We finished our food, threw the trash away and continued our shopping spree. As we were walking the rest of the mall, I spotted someone sitting on a bench in front of the Macy's. I squinted my eyes to try and get a better look at him, my eyes suddenly going wide as I recognized the sulking form. "Candy, he's here."

"Who?" I nudged my head towards the Macy's and Candice got the hint. "Oh, shit. Get in there." She practically shoved me into the store next to us, nearly making me knock over a defenseless old lady. I apologized and headed towards the back of the store. No matter how much my heart ached to see John, I couldn't risk blowing my cover this early. As I took in my surroundings, it dawned on me that I was in a Hallmark store. Figures, of all the places for Candice to shove me, she shoves me into a sentimental card store. I took a look through the cards, my thought racing a thousand miles per hour as I peeked out from behind the stand to see Candice talking to John. I watched John leave with a forced smile on his face and my heart began to break again. I had to get to Vince so that I could come back. John needed me and I wasn't going to deny him any longer.

**-FIN-**

Sorry it took so long. Haven't been paying attention to this story that much. Hope you liked it.


	12. She's Back!

Welcome back. We left off with Casey getting shoved into a Hallmark store and realizing that John needs her. This chapter will be in Casey's point of view. Let's get started, shall we?  
**PS: **My time line is a a bit off. I know I said in chapter ten that she was only awake for a few days. I'm extending that time period quite a bit. Sorry for any confusion. Enjoy.

**Chaingang All the Way**

The very next morning, I called Vince up and told him that i needed to meet with him immediately. He quickly agreed to meet in an hour so that we could get me scheduled as soon as possible. He sounded surprised to hear me on the phone. I wonder who kept telling him that I would remain unresponsive and brain-dead for the rest of my days. I arrived at the office building that Vince was renting for the week in record time, making sure to keep myself incognito. I knocked on Vince's door and waited for him to let me in. I heard his voice from behind the door and entered the room.

"Sit down, Casey." I sat down in the enormous lounge chair across from Mr. McMahon's desk. "Tell me what you want to do."

"I want to come back, Vince. The doctor says I'm cleared and there is no place I would rather be than right here in the WWE."

"Have you heard anything from John Cena?" I shook my head. "I take it this will be under wraps until..."

"As soon as possible, Vince."

"Have you worked up any strength at all?"

"Yes, I have. I've been awake for about four months now and all we've been doing is strength exercising. I'm in pretty damn good shape." Vince smiled and laughed nervously. "Judging by your reaction, it isn't the same you could say for John."

"He came to me a few weeks ago and told me that he was considering leaving the WWE." My jaw dropped. John was thinking about leaving? "He said that this business reminds him too much of you and it's painful to come to work knowing that you aren't there." Mr. McMahon laced his hands together and his facial expression read all business. "John Cena is a damn good superstar. I'm not about to let him walk away from the business, Casey."

"I understand completely, Vince. That's why I want to get this scheduled in."

"How does next week sound?"

"Sounds perfect, Vince."

"Great. Here's how it's going to go."

**Next Week (John's Point of View)**

I didn't care what Vince said. I was leaving the WWE for good. I couldn't take the pain anymore; I had to leave to save my own sanity. I walked through the backstage area, ignoring the looks and whispers from all the other superstars. Monday Night Raw was heading into the final stretch and it was now or never. My music played and I headed out to the ring, faking a good mood like it was going out of style. I grabbed a mic and took a deep breath. "The last three, going on four years, it's been quite a road for me. I've done a lot of thinking and I've come to a decision that some of you may like and others may not. I'm going to-" 'Basic Thuganomics' flooded the room and I spun to face the ramp to see who was trying to get under my skin. This was low, an all time low for me and some punk was messing with me. The song and titantron cut off, leaving the screen black except for a countdown. 'Make It Loud' started to play and now I was really thrown for a loop; no one used that song before so it made no sense to use it now. The song cut off as quick as it started and the countdown reappeared on the tron. My theme song started to play and I was so beyond comprehension it was ridiculous. Who in the blue hell is trying to play these mind games? Neither Edge or Randy had half the brains to pull this kind of stunt off. My music cut off and the countdown reached zero. The lights in the arena went out, leaving the tron with the Chaingang symbol on it. 'Chain gang is the Click' started to play, the lights corresponding with the beats in the song. I saw a figure through the flashing lights but I couldn't make out who it was. I leaned against the ropes, trying to get a closer yet still safe view. The song made its way to the chorus and light flooded the arena, revealing the figure at the top of the ramp: it was Casey! She made her way down the ramp, bouncing down like she was never even in the hospital. The mic dropped from my hand and as soon as Casey stepped in the ring, I strode over to her and picked her up. I felt a new life course through my entire body when I felt her in my arms. A few tears escaped my eyes and I tried so hard to hide them but it was futile. Casey's mouth was next to my ear and it was as if an angel was talking to me...well, up until the point where Randy Orton's name came out of her mouth. "What?"

"I have to call out Randy, John. You can't stop this. He needs to pay." She kissed my cheek and grabbed the mic off the mat. I just nodded and wiped the remains of my tears on my wristbands. "I've been gone for far too long and it feels damn good to be back on Monday Night Raw. There is one superstar, walking around backstage with his head held high, that needs to get knocked down a whole lot of pegs. You put me in a hospital bed for damn near four years and you're walking around like you don't have a care in the world. But rest assured, Randy Orton, you're going to pay for what you did to me. Actually, you're going to pay for what you did to me and John. At the next pay-per-view, you're mine in a No Holds Barred match!"

**-FIN-**

Sorry it took so long. Haven't been paying attention to this story that much. Hope you liked it.


	13. Alone With Casey

Welcome back. We left off with Casey coming back to Monday Night Raw, surprising John and everyone else in the arena with an announcement of a No Holds Barred match between her and Randy Orton at the next pay-per-view. This chapter will be in John's point of view. Enjoy.  
**PS:** This will get dirty towards the end, after the fluff. You have been warned.  
**PPS: **Any mistakes are my own and those mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

**Chaingang All the Way**

I let Casey lead me back to the hotel, not saying a word just in case this was all a dream. She led me to her hotel room, closing the door and locking it behind us. She threw the key card on the counter, along with her keys, and just stood there. "Are you really there, Casey? Or is this just some dream?" She smiled, closing the distance between us and giving me a powerful kiss.

"That feel like a dream, John?"

"If you knew what I dreamed about, you'd question it." She went to say something but I stopped her. "But I'm not. I just can't believe after all this time...you're right here in front of me." I engulfed her in a huge hug, tears flowing down my face at this point. "It's been so hard without you, Case. Everywhere I went, I saw your face and it hurt even more." I pulled away from Casey just far enough so that our foreheads were touching. "I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up and I was going to walk alone for the rest of my days. Dave kept trying to tell me to move on but I told him that there was no way I was letting you go." I opened my eyes to see Casey giving me a shocked look. "What?" I sniffled, trying desperately to keep myself from looking like a babbling mess.

"Dave...told you to move on?" I nodded as the tears finally stopped falling. "And you refused?" I nodded again, wiping the tears off my face with my wristband for the second time tonight. She threw her arms around me, knocking me back into the couch with her on top of me. "Do you have any idea how sweet that is, John?"

"I wasn't going to give up on you. It just seemed like Dave was willing to do that." She smiled at me and I couldn't keep myself from smiling back at her. "Casey, you have no idea how much I missed you."

"Oh yeah?" I nodded. "Show me, then."

"Are you sure?" She leaned in, bringing herself closer to my ear.

"Show me." She placed a soft kiss on my ear and pulled back far enough for me to get a look at her face. Without another word, I grabbed the back of her head and gave her a powerful kiss, pouring every ounce of myself into the action. She let out a sigh and it just fueled me on even more. I sat up and turned towards the bedroom, lifting Casey up and walking into the bedroom. I gently placed her on the bed, pulling away momentarily to get a good look at her. "Like what you see?" I smiled and pulled off my shirt, watching Casey's eyes get big and her tongue sneak out to wet her lips.

"I should ask you the same question." She smirked at me before sitting up and removing her own shirt. My jaw dropped and I felt Casey lift my head so that I was looking at her face.

"Amazing what four months of hardcore training can do for you, huh?" I nodded and she laughed again. "Wanna touch?" I nodded. "Go ahead." I gently ran my fingers over her hard earned muscle, earning myself another sigh. My lips soon followed the trail my fingers had made, stopping right above her pants. I looked up at her and she nodded, giving me the go ahead. I popped the button and pulled down the zipper, easing her pants off to reveal very toned legs.

"Damn." She laughed and I stood back up again. She placed kisses across my chest, distracting me from her hands that were slowly undoing my pants and pushing them down my legs. I watched her look down and smirked to myself. She pushed down my boxers and I stepped out of them, letting Casey's eyes travel all over me and not caring about anything else.

"You've been hiding this from me, John?"

"No. He's all yours." She walked around me and pushed me towards the bed. "Case, what-" I didn't get a chance to ask her what was going on before she shoved me onto the bed and my face connected with the soft mattress.

"I'm going to get you totally relaxed, John. We all know you need it." I didn't argue, especially when I heard her voice next to my ear. "And don't worry, we have all night." She had to know that I haven't had any kind of contact, other than my own hand, for years. I felt a little embarrassed but the feeling soon left when I felt Casey's hands massaging my shoulders. I groaned as she worked the years of tension in my muscles, her hands traveling all over my back. I jumped slightly when I felt her place soft kisses across my shoulder blades but I quickly relaxed as she continued to place kisses all over my back. "Did you get bigger, John?"

"Maybe." She rolled me onto my back and I laced my hands behind my head, taking in the view of Casey. She straddled my hips again and I jumped at the sensation. "Whoa..."

"What?"

"Feels..."

"Real?" I nodded and she smiled as she captured my lips in another kiss. I ran my fingers through her hair and moved my hands down her back to feel the muscles that have been hard at work very recently. I wrapped my one arm around her waist, bringing us closer together. I moaned at the friction our skin caused and jumped at the sensation of Casey's tongue slowly making its way into my mouth. I moaned softly in Casey's mouth, ignoring the fact that Casey's hands were traveling down my legs. I jumped slightly at the feeling of her hand around my cock, breaking the kiss. "You okay?"

"Just...been a while, that's all." She kissed my forehead and ran her hand across my cheek.

"Don't you worry, John. We have all night." She kissed my mouth again and I felt her hand move up and down on my cock, making me gasp into the kiss again. I ran my hand down her back and brought us closer together, making my head swim from the amazing friction. I felt a familiar yet not so familiar heat begin to rise through me, which was a signal that I was getting close to the edge.

"Casey...I'm getting close..." Casey stopped moving her hand, earning a groan of disappointment but it faded when I watched her slink down my body to get face level with my cock. Before I could question her intentions, she licked a stripe up my cock, making me buck up at the sensation.

"Like that?"

"Oh yes. Please...do it again." Strange how a woman had reduced me to a begging mess just with one lick. I'm dared to wonder what she would turn me into when she actually started to blow me. I didn't have to wonder for very long because while I was running scenarios through my brain, Casey was actually starting to blow me. "Oh god!" I bucked up into Casey's mouth, causing her to choke a bit. "Sorry..." She mumbled her approval around my cock, sending pleasure through my lower body. Casey pinned my hips to the bed to avoid getting choked again. The added pressure was enough to send me over the edge and I came hard in her mouth without warning. "Shit, I'm sorry." I fully expected Casey to pull up and let my orgasm spray all over the place but she swallowed every last bit of it. "Oh...fuck." When she came back up, I gave her a deep kiss and I could taste myself on her tongue. "Sorry, Casey. I didn't-"

"It's alright. We have all night, John." I wrapped my arms around Casey and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Casey."

"I love you too, John."

**-FIN-**

Sorry it took so long. Haven't been paying attention to this story that much. I also apologize for the crap ending. I hit a serious road block and had no idea where to go so I had to end it. Hope you liked it. Next part will be out soon.


	14. Night Of Passion

Welcome back. We left off with Casey and John spending some well deserved time together. We're still in John's point of view.  
**Disclaimer: **Any mistakes are my own and those mentioned belong to their rightful owners.  
**PPS: **This chapter will contain mature content. You have been warned.

**Chaingang All the Way**

I fully expected to fall asleep after Casey had finished blowing me but I didn't. I guess I was just too excited to sleep. The same couldn't be said about Casey because she was asleep on my chest. I ran my hands through Casey's hair, smiling at the sigh that escaped her lips as she continued to sleep. I gently pushed Casey on her back, without waking her, and started to kiss her neck. She sighed again as I continued to kiss her exposed skin. I worked my way past her chest down her stomach, taking great care in admiring the hard earned muscle. I felt Casey's hands run through my hair, urging me to continue. I made my way to her hips, gently biting the skin and earning a soft moan. "John..." I took that as an incentive to continue my slow oral assault on Casey's skin. I continued my assault until I got to the object of my desire. I saw that Casey had her eyes closed so I smirked as I licked one long stripe along her core. She gasped and grabbed at the sheets.

"Want me to do that again?"

"Yes..." I smiled and repeated my actions, earning a loud groan from Casey. I dipped my tongue inside of Casey, savoring the taste of her juices as she moaned above me. "John...oh god..." I slipped a finger in along with my tongue, making Casey gasp. "John...please..."

"Please what?"

"I need you. Please..." There was no way I could deny Casey, not with what we have gone through. I simply nodded and kissed my way back up to Casey's lips, enjoying the feeling of her pulling me even closer to her. I leaned down, dug around in my pants pocket and found a condom. I tore open the packaging and was about to put it on before Casey grabbed it out of my hand. She rolled the condom over my now straining erection.

"You ready?" Casey nodded and I gently pushed the tip of my erection inside of her. We both groaned at the amazing sensation of me being inside of her. "Oh god...Casey..."

"More, John...please." I obliged her and pushed all the way inside until I was buried to the hilt inside of her. I gasped and stilled myself, hoping to keep some of my composure but clearly, that was not what Casey wanted. "Move, John." I just nodded and built up a steady rhythm. Within seconds, my self-control was beginning to unravel before my very eyes. Casey pulled my face to hers in a hot kiss and I knew that I wasn't going to last very long...again.

"Casey...I'm gonna..." Before I finished my sentence, I came hard for the second time tonight. I almost fell on top of Casey but I didn't want to crush her so I rolled off to her side, pulling out in the process. I cleaned myself up with some tissues from the nightstand and rolled back to check on Casey. "Casey?"

"Yes?"

"I was just making sure you were still there." Casey laughed and I felt my heart beat faster.

"My body is here but my mind is definitely not. That was...incredible." I just smiled. "Then again, I've been celibate for quite some time now."

"You and me both, Casey."

"You can't be serious, John."

"I'm serious, Casey. I haven't even thought about another woman since your accident. I couldn't look at other women and not see your face. I love you, Casey and I've been lost a long time without you." I felt Casey's grip on my waist tighten and I smiled.

"Say it again, John. Please."

"I love you, Casey Bautista." Casey smiled and gave me a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck as the kiss progressed. "Wow...that was amazing." I draped my arm over Casey's shoulder and pulled her flush to my side. "Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say to me taking you on a date tomorrow night?"

"I would say it's definitely overdue." I smiled.

"Understatement." I yawned and pulled the covers over our bodies. "We better get some sleep." Casey nodded and snuggled into my side. "Good night, Casey."

"Good night, John." My eyes got real heavy and sleep flooded over me. The last thing I remember hearing before I drifted off completely was, "I love you too, John Felix Anthony Cena."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the wait and the short-ish length. I didn't want it to become an out of control chapter and run into the next day. Next chapter will be out shortly. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	15. Next Morning With Casey

Welcome back. I know, it's been a very long wait and I apologize for it. We left off with Casey and John putting an end to their celibacy and falling asleep after telling each other that they love one another. We're still in John's point of view.  
**Disclaimer**: Any mistakes are my own and those mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

**Chaingang All the Way**

I woke up with a foreign weight pressed up against my right side. I opened my eyes very slowly to see Casey curled up against my side. I smiled and checked the clock on the nightstand. It read 9:00 in the morning. Times like these, I was happy that I had seniority and didn't have to take the first flight out with the others. I watched Casey for about twenty minutes before I decided to give her a little nudge. She stirred and opened one of her eyes. I smiled and kissed Casey's forehead. "Morning, Casey."

"Morning, John." She kissed me softly and stretched before getting up to go to her closet. "You sleep okay?"

"Best I've slept in years, actually. It's a whole lot different when there is someone next to you, that's for sure."

"I hear ya." I looked up at Casey, who was now wearing a one shoulder shirt and a pair of denim shorts. "Want to go get some breakfast, John?"

"Sure. I just don't have-" A bag of something was thrown at me so I looked up at Casey who had a smile on her face. I opened the bag and in it was a Cena shirt, jean shorts, boxers, and clean socks. "How did you know you would need these?"

"Candice told me how bad you had gotten and I knew that the minute you saw me, you weren't going anywhere so I had her get me some clothes for you."

"Smart thinking." Casey smiled at me and took off towards the bathroom. I changed into the clean clothes and threw the dirty ones in the bag, after taking out the toothpaste and toothbrush that were hidden at the bottom. I waited for Casey to get out of the bathroom, meeting her right outside the door and making her jump. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, John. Next time, just come in there with me."

"I didn't know you smuggled a toothbrush in the bag or I would have."

"You're so cute, John. Let me know when you're ready. I'm going to give Dave a call."

"Is he joining us?"

"Not if you don't want him to, John. I'm just going to check in with him because if he watched last night, he's probably freaking out right now."

"True." I started to brush my teeth and listened to Casey on the phone with Dave. From the sounds of things, Dave wasn't happy that I was the first one she saw and not him. It also sounded like he didn't appreciate finding out that she was cleared to wrestle by her announcing her match with Randy at the next pay per view.

"Get over it, Dave. Seriously, grow up." I heard Casey throw the phone down and groan in frustration.

"You okay, Casey?" I wiped my mouth off and headed into the living room to check on Casey.

"No. Dave is being a big baby. 'Why did you see John first? I'm your brother, I'm family.' Blah, blah, blah. I told him straight up that you didn't give up hope when he did so that's why I saw you first. That, and Candice has told me how you've been since my accident and I knew that I couldn't delay seeing you any longer." I pulled Casey in for a hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"He's just acting like a big brother, is all. Brothers get under your skin and do things that you don't like."

"You'd know about that firsthand, wouldn't you?" I laughed.

"That I do. Hey, did you want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Room service or want to go to a diner?"

"Room service. I'd rather have you all to myself than deal with some waitress or waiter eying you up." I laughed and walked over to the phone.

"That's understandable. What would you like?"

"Surprise me, John." I nodded and dialed room service. I ordered some breakfast and hung up after the guy told me it would be right up. I turned towards Casey who was sitting on the couch, playing with the TV remote.

"It helps if you turn it on, Casey."

"I don't want it on, John. I don't like TV."

"You work on a TV show, Case."

"No I don't. They just so happen to televise me working in the ring. So there." Casey stuck her tongue out at me and I sat down on the arm of the couch. "I can't believe you were going to retire, John. You love this industry just as much, if not more than I do."

"That's one of the reasons why I almost quit. You loved it so much and poured your heart and soul into it that every day at work I was reminded of you, which only made it hurt more." Casey pulled on my arm, pulling me on top of her on the couch.

"That is why I love you, John Cena." I smiled and gave Casey a deep kiss. Now that I had Casey back, I was never going to let her go.

**-FIN-**  
That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for next chapter. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	16. Avoiding Dave

Welcome back for chapter sixteen. We left off with John and Casey waking up, deciding to call some room service and cuddling on the couch. We're still in John's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer**: Any mistakes are my own and those mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

**Chaingang All the Way  
**

As the two of us sat on the couch, my phone started to ring. I don't know who would be calling this early but I decided to answer it. "Hello?"

"John, where is Casey?" Crap, it was Dave.

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to talk to her."

"Not going to happen."

"What the hell, Cena? She's my sister, now put her on the goddamn phone!"

"No. She doesn't want to talk to you so I'm not going to force her."

"Just do it, Cena. I have to talk to her."

"No." I hung my phone and sighed. Casey poked me in the side and I looked down at her.

"That was Dave, I take it." I nodded. "I guess I should talk to him. He is family, after all."

"Family doesn't give up on you, Casey. That was a dick move on his part." Casey sighed and I just kissed her forehead. There was a knock on the door so I got up to answer it. It was someone from the kitchen with a food cart in front of him. I tipped him, knowing that this was going on my bill that Vince was paying for, and grabbed the food. "Food's here." Casey smiled and got up from the couch. I handed her the plate with her food on it and grabbed mine before sitting at the island to dig in. "You know, for hotel food this isn't that bad."

"Anything beats hospital food, that's for sure." I laughed.

"I bet."

"Also beats eating out of a tube, too. Hospitals just suck. If I never see one again, it will be too soon."

"Hospitals aren't all bad."

"Name one thing that is good about hospitals."

"Babies." Casey choked on her food and gave me a look. "What? It's true. Granted, you can have a baby outside of a hospital but I still think it's the safest place to have one. I'm just saying." Casey was still staring at me and I had to admit that it was a little uncomfortable. "What?"

"Babies."

"Yeah. What's wrong with babies?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting that from you."

"I've seen a lot of babies lately. I don't know why. Maybe it was some kind of test or something." Casey finished her breakfast and I could feel her staring a hole in my head as I finished eating. "Casey?"

"Yeah, John?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason. I guess I'm kind of stuck on the whole baby thing."

"I have dreams about being a dad." Casey gasped. "Why is that so bad, Case?"

"It isn't, John."

"But?" Casey tilted her head at me. "I feel a but coming on. What's the but?" Casey sighed.

"I'm not going to lie, John. I've had dreams about having my own family, too."

"Really?" Casey nodded. "Is that like forbidden to you or something?"

"No. Why?"

"You get this nervous look on your face." I kept looking at her. "There it is, right there. Why are you so nervous when it comes to talking about your own family?"

"I just do. It's always been a touchy subject with my family so I avoid it."

"Dave isn't a fan of babies?"

"He loves kids. He wants a herd of him, last I heard, but he gets touchy when I start talking about them. It's probably just him trying to protect me from getting pregnant and having a kid by some loser who won't show his face anymore because he wasn't planning on having a kid or something like that. Dave's just touchy, when it comes to me. I hate it and admire it at the same time. I just wish he knew how to balance it the right way without scaring people."

"He's your brother, Casey. He has a right to be touchy about you. I know I get a little protective if someone runs their mouth."

"You do?"

"Absolutely. You mean the world to me, Casey, and I'm not going to take someone running their mouth lightly." I walked over to Casey and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I mean the world to you, John?"

"Of course." I sat down next to Casey and pulled her in my lap. "Casey, when I first met you I knew that I was going to be crazy about you. Sure, you were a huge fan of me but that didn't matter to me. I was smitten with you and the whole fact that you were a fan was just a bonus." I watched her smile. "When I was with you, I was on top of the world and you can imagine what I'm like without you." Casey threw her arms around me and squeezed me.

"I'm never going to leave you again, John." I felt a tear roll down my cheek but then I remembered what Casey had said on Monday Night Raw. I pulled back from Casey and I could see she was on the verge of tears.

"Casey, you said that you were challenging Randy to a No Holds Barred Match at the next pay per view. How do I know that he won't do the same thing he did to you before?"

"Because I'm going to be fighting back and you'd think I would have a bit of a grudge after four years. Add that with how I feel about what he did to _you_ and Randy will be lucky if he walks out of that arena."

**-FIN-**  
That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for next chapter. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
